The Warrior Of Spirit
by Mistress Galiancrystal
Summary: Cassie Lucis Strike, is the leader of a band called "The Gift" at Riverside High. She is somehow thrown from her normal life into her favorite video game -Dissidia: Final Fantasy- but that's not all. She is the Warrior Of Spirit and Chaos are after her power. She then joins Cosmos's side of the war. Can she help the Warriors of Harmony to find their crystal? Don't own image.
1. Chapter 1: A Warrior's Journey

**Chapter I: A Warrior's Journey**

**M.G. Crystal : Hey there fellow readers! Here to serve you my first story. **

**Cassie: There are three words to this website and that is-**

**Every Dissidia F.F. Character: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

_Prologue _

_**Cosmos,**_

_The goddess of harmony._

_**Chaos,**_

_The god of discord._

_Reigning from distant realms, the two gods had_

_Gathered warriors from all the lands to lead them _

_In savage war._

_Cosmos and Chaos were of equal strength._

_It was believed the conflict would last forever._

_But the balance was broken. Those who answered_

_Chaos's call created an inexhaustible force._

_And under vicious attack with out relent, the warriors_

_Fighting for Cosmos started to fall, one by one._

_The conflict that has continued for eons is now about to_

_End in Chaos's favor. The world has been torn asunder,_

_Sinking into a vortex of disorder._

_As for the few surviving warriors… their fates_

_Have yet to be determined._

* * *

The name is Cassie Lucis Strike. I am leader of a band called "The Gift" at Riverside High. "The Gift" has four people including me which is the guitarist, Axel Kendrick or as we call him- Ifrit, also a guitarist, Fiona Lionheart or- Shiva, the violinist and pianist, Leona Hikaru or- Sieren, and the drums are Alexander Smith or- Bahamut, and then there's the singer which is me and the nickname is Odin. Each of us had singed a song. Why we named ourselves Final Fantasy summons you ask? The answer is that we are fans and they are our favorite summons. To give you an idea of what I looked like, I have dark brown hair that looks like Leon's hairstyle from Kingdom Hearts but longer and a fringe that covers my right eye [exactly like Cloud's hair], blue-violet eyes, a Bahamut [F.F.X version] pendant on my neck [similar to Cloud's Fenrir] and a lone wolf piercing on my left ear and an angel wing on my right ear, I also wear a black leather jacket with the "Sleeping Lion" logo on the back in sliver-grey outline, a navy Faded Glory shirt, Paris Blues black skinny jeans which are faded on the knees, and black leather boots [Lightning's boots but black]. So as I walk home from band practice at Axel's garage, with my guitar, Griever, on my back and listening to some of the songs the group agreed to sing because the principal of the school wants us to perform on the Masquerade Ball that's coming up in the end of spring and the beginning of summer and the whole school is pumped to see who is the band "The Gift". I'm currently singing "Whispers In The Dark" by Skillet while I walk home.

"_Despite the lies that your making _

_Your love is mine for the taking _

_My love is, just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses"_

I sang on until I reached my house and unlocked the door just to see about half of the house is destroyed -and I mean literally- half of the house was destroyed. I dropped my guitar in sudden shock and wonder what kind of sick joke was this and slowly backed up and bumped into something, well more like some_one_. I turned around to see who it was and my face was drained of color and my heart just stopped beating. He was in full armor with a helmet that had horns on the side, a dark purple cape, claw-like hands, a big sword about his size, and two glowing menacing yellow eyes that gave could give the Devil shivers down his spine. This was no ordinary person, I thought, this was Garland, Chaos's right-hand Steward, Warrior Of Light's nemesis, and the very first Final Fantasy villain.

_'I'm screwed.' _I thought in fear and did what would Laguna do in situations like these. "Umm… h-hi there big fella." _'I am losing it here and I think I'm going to have a leg cramp.'_ Then there was a creepy silence that showed that either he was thinking hard or he was going to knock me down with that huge sword of his, and I walked back very, very slowly where I hoped he didn't notice. Then he said, "Kuja, get the miserable brat." And after that I backed up a bit faster until a fingerless gloved hand clasped over my mouth to prevent me from screaming for help.

"Sshh~ little canary," said a voice behind my ear. "And I won't have to harm you." My eyes quickly darted to a shattered mirror in what was left of the bathroom. My host was floating above the ground about three inches taller than me from my 5'8 figure with sliver hair that reached his mid-thigh, violet-blue eyes, a purple collared vest lined with a golden yellow, white bell sleeves, a codpiece that covered his… privates and held a light purple cloth lined with the same golden yellow that reached his ankles, and a pair of mid-thigh high boots. This was Kuja, the Angel Of death and Zidane's older brother. _'Great,'_ I thought, _'Who's next? The harlequin and the wraith?' _I thought with a hint of sarcasm and guess what? Two more people came in!

One man was really tall where I could've sworn he would tower over the Steward, with armor as black as the night sky lined with gold, and a cape the same color as his armor, a helmet which had a sun topped on it and small antler horns and he only had what looked like one white glowing eye that had the same feeling that Garland had in his eyes but it was also filled with some sorrow. His name is Golbez, the Lunarian and Cecil's older brother, the villain of Final Fantasy IV. Was he sorry of what's happening to a fourteen year old who may have shared some similar qualities as his younger brother? Going to the second man that stood there next to the Lunarian standing in his 6'1 height, he had sliver waist length hair with chin length bangs, acid green cat pupil eyes, black leather coat that exposed his chest which has two belts that crisscrossed each other, steel shoulder pauldrons, black pants and knee high boots. I immediately recognized as Sephiroth, SOLDIER 1st and the villain from Final Fantasy VII who is famous for his theme, the One-Winged Angel. "We have the girl Garland?" asked the SOLDIER 1st.

* * *

[No One's Point Of View]

_Somewhere in Order's Sanctuary _

_The home of the goddess of harmony,_

_Cosmos._

In Order's Sanctuary, on the pearl white bench, sits a woman with natural curly blonde hair that holds a crown of gold with a transparent veil attached to it, light blue eyes, a pure white dress, a gold transparent veil wrapped around her arms. That is the goddess of harmony, Cosmos, and she seems to be in deep thought. A gasp escapes her lips with eyes wide in shock and horror. "Oh no! The warriors of Chaos have reached the eleventh warrior of spirit." Cosmos then gets up from her throne and tries to think of a plan to get the warrior to safety, and out of Chaos's reach to aid her and the warriors of harmony. "I think I know how to get her to safety and to aid me in this war." She spoke and clasps her hands together almost like a prayer and starts to give a soft glow.

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V]

Okay Cass, what can I do in this kind of situation. Is it a) do what Lightning did to PRISCOM trooper and tell Kuja that he's got a nice outfit a kick him where the sun doesn't shine and run like Hell's on my tail, or b) let them take me to their leader or in this case god? Oh wait I know what to do! "So any last words Warrior of Spirit before we take you to our Master?" asks Golbez. "As a make of fact I _do _have some words to say… Kuja?"

"Hmph?" the purple mage asks.

"Sore wa anata ga soko ni tsuita sutekina ishodesu (1)." Then plan "A" took action as I first elbowed him in the stomach, as predicted, he releases me but tries to grab my shoulders, then kicked him where the sun and moon never shined and he kissed the ground, whimpering from the sudden pain and ran as fast as the Flash can hope to run. Then the dark knight tries to knock me down with his sword literally but I dodged with a forward flip and it was an inch or two away from my face.

* * *

[Sephiroth's P.O.V.]

I am impressed about how this girl was able to take Kuja down with simple techniques – minus the fact she kicked him in the lower region and he's whimpering like the weakling he is- she was also able to dodge Garland's sword by flipping. My turn, I thought with a smirk on my face for a quick five seconds and tried to stab her with Masamune. She was able to dodge it until, I landed two scratches making an "x" on her left cheek and for a quick moment, she looked like an old friend of mine in SOLDIER, Zack. She then ran for the back yard ducking from Golbez's energy balls he threw at her. Then all the sudden, she started to glow white and sky blue and looks at each of us for thirty seconds but her glare was lingering at me. Then I saw a quick image of my nemesis, Cloud with that same glare. _'Are they related?'_ I thought and she disappears in white smoke.

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

When I was glaring at each of them, somehow my stare lingers at Sephirtoh the most. I saw that his eyes slightly widen at my look. Then I disappeared in white smoke and appeared in a blue version of the Historia Crux from Final Fantasy XIII-2. That's when I started to hear "Sanctuary After The Battle" by Utada Hikaru and my eyelids started to become heavy with sleep so I went ahead and welcomed the dark, unaware of the change that's going on.

_At Order's Sanctuary_

I woke up from my sleep to find myself at Order's Sanctuary and in Ezio's Assassin's Creed II outfit with the hood off and Lightning's little pouch on my right thigh, my hair was now shorter that it's mid-back length to now shoulder length and now spiky. _'What am I doing here?'_ I thought while scanning the area. I thought that Final Fantasy was just a role-playing fantasy rated T video game, but now this was serious and if I'm not then I die. As I search for a sign of someone, I finally found someone and it was Cosmos, the goddess of harmony. Was she the reason that I am here in this fantasy? Well only one-way to figure out this crazy mess of God-knows-what. As I walk my way there, the goddess seems to sense my presence when I was twenty feet away from the throne. "So you have finally arrived, Warrior of Spirit." She spoke in her soft, angelic voice. "Cosmos, why did you call me 'Warrior of Spirit'? Because I heard it that from Golbez too." I asked with a lost look on my face. "It is because you can call spirits from ten other worlds and use their powers to aid you in battle."

"Oh~. So why am I here?"

"To aid the others in battle as a Warrior of Harmony and to help them obtain their crystals."

"I understand your need of an ally, so I'm in this to keep balance to the worlds. I shall begin my journey." I spoke in a determined voice like the Warrior of Light and walked away from the throne. "Hold on," spoke Cosmos and I turn around to face her. "You will be needing this." A she hands me a white feather that was tipped with light green. When I touched the feather with a small stroke of my thumb, it started to glow and something heavy landed on my back and it was Odin in his Chocobo form from Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. The goddess giggled at my feathery problem on my back."This is my gift from me to you as a gift of good luck." Cosmos spoke as I petted him on his head and he did the same for me by rubbing his face on my right side of my face and I turned to face her once more and said, "Thank you Cosmos for this wonderful gift, I will treat it with respect." And then hopped on Odin's back with the hood on, ready to take off. "You know what Odyssey you want to start first?"

"Yes and I hope I'm not too late. Goodbye Lady Cosmos!" I yelled with pride and took off.

_Shall I be lost forever or will I be reborn from my_

_Final Fantasy?_

**To Be Continued In**

Destiny Odyssey VII

* * *

**M.G. Crystal : Whoa that was a good chapter. Can someone translate what I said where the "(1)" is at?**

**Onion Knight: That means "That's a nice outfit you got there." in Japanese. That's pretty smart there Galian! ;D**

**M.G. Crystal : -****blushes- Th-thanks Onion.**

**Jecht: Heya 'alian! Don't cha have 'ta do something?**

**M.G. Crystal : Like what Jecht?**

**Jecht: Like finishin' that other chapter your makin' for 'nother story for Kingdom Hearts?**

**M.G. Crystal : Yeah. -sighs- Well gotta go readers so please review.**

**Garland: And if you flame, I, Garland, will knock you down! **


	2. Fate 疑う余地なく

**Chapter II: Destiny Odyssey VII – Cloud Strife**

**M.G. Crystal**: Hi fellow reader! -smile and waves at reader- I am here to bring you the second chapter to this story.

**Cassie**: So please enjoy readers! -smiles- Misstress Galiancrystal doesn't own Square Enix and the Final Fantasy Series!

**Cloud**: …Whatever she said… And don't read this chapter if you haven't finished Destiny Odyssey VII…

* * *

_Prologue VII_

_Destiny's burden weighs heavily on Cloud's giant sword._

_He travels in search of his crystal together with Firion, Cecil, and Tidus._

_But his eyes always gaze out to the distance,_

_Searching for what awaits at the end of his struggles._

_If he obtains his shimmering crystal,_

_Will he be able to cast a light on the shadows hiding within?_

* * *

I would never thought that riding a Chocobo such as Odin would be as fun as riding a horse. We ran into a Delusory Knight -a Cecil manikin- it turns out I have two abilities much like the Paladin himself, I was able to change into two different forms. They are Chaotic Guardian with the weapon Ragnarok and the outfit is a purple, grey, black and silver version of Ezio's Assassin's Creed II outfit for HP Attacks; and Goddess's Champion with the weapon Overture that changes from a gun-blade to a bow and the outfit is a white, silver, sky blue, and gold version of Lightning's Savior outfit from Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII and my hair color changes from dark brown to brilliant blonde for Bravery Attacks. On my journey to find Cloud and help him find his crystal, I found a blue round summon stone and picked it up. _"Soul wrought of terra corrupt, quelling impurity, purging the stream to beckon forth an ultimate fate." _A voice says in the gem. _"I am Chaos… the Sub-WEAPON of the Life Stream. Who are you?" _I stuttered to find the right words to speak with this demon. "My name is Cassie Lucis Strike, the Warrior of Spirit Sub-WEAPON of the Life Stream." I spoke to the stone and it shined and spoke in response to my words._ "Then I am pleased to make your acquaintance."_

"I am pleased too."

"_May I accompany you on your journey to bring harmony to this world?"_

"Yes you may." I spoke and put him in the pouch. Then I looked at my Ability Sphere and equipped him to my Chaotic Guardian form and continued onward. I soon reached Pandaemonium almost to Dream's End and I didn't run into any Chaos or Cosmos warriors on the way until "Hey you there!" A voice yelled from the distance. "Are you with Chaos?" I look to see who was yelling to get my attention. It was a group of three guys. The one in the front who was yelling at me had tanned skin, short dirty blonde hair, blue eyes filled with mischief and curiosity, a yellow short-sleeved jacket that exposed his chest, black pants and the left side was thigh length while the right was an inch below the knee with a wicked looking "J" which was also his pendant and left piercing, his name is Tidus. The second one was by Tidus's left and he had short white hair up in a bandana and a low ponytail, slightly tanned but somewhat pale skin, amber eyes with kindness, a light blue cape, a small shield on his left arm, and light blue and navy clothing, his name is Firion. The last one was behind Tidus, he had pale skin and light purple lips (Is that normal?), shoulder length hair as pale as the moon light with light blue and light purple beads, blue-violet eyes filled with wisdom and courage, white and cobalt blue armor, and a navy blue cape, his name is Cecil. "No. I am not with Chaos and who you may be?"

* * *

[Tidus's P.O.V.]

When our friend, Cloud, left to find his own crystal leaving Rose Bud, Cecil and me alone to find our crystals. We got to Pandemonium, I saw in the distance a person robed in purple, grey, black and silver clothing riding a white Chocobo so I decided to yell at them. "Hey you there!" I yelled getting his or hers attention. "Are you with Chaos?" I asked with Firion and Cecil by my side. The figure then turned the Chocobo around to face us and I got a clear look of her face. She had a grey hood on covering her face that reached the tip of her nose, a purple turtleneck underneath the hood, and a black, silver and purple assassin's outfit. Her Chocobo was white with the head feathers and tail feathers were tipped with light green, and above it's left eye was a tattoo of some sort of sword. "No. But who are you?" she asked in a kind voice reminding me of Yuna from my home, Spira. "I'm Tidus." I said in an excited voice. "Firion." "And I am Cecil Harvey ma'am." I then looked at her and put my hand out for a friendly handshake. "It's nice to meet you miss…" "Valefor, Valefor Lucis Caelum and this is my Chocobo, Kaze." Valefor then took my hand and shakes it. "So Firion, Cecil, and Tidus." She says and looks at each of us closely. "Have you seen a guy with a big sword and blonde spiky hair that looks like a Chocobo around here?" I chuckled at the small sense of humor she had and told her, "If you mean by a guy named Cloud, the yes we have. He just went awhile ago to find his crystal." I told her and then she turned Kaze around and said, "Thank you for your answer I must be on my way now. Good bye." And took off like a bullet.

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

It was interesting talking to those three. After a few hours, it reached mid-night and I made haste to make camp for Odin and I can rest for tomorrow's Destiny Odyssey VII-3 and I spoke the prologue. "_A darkness, searching from within a shell… That strength calls forth a new source of courage in the warrior._" I yawn and said good night to Odin and went out like a light, and I wasn't expecting a spirit to come to me in my dreams.

I open my eyes to find myself in an unfamiliar outfit and in a field of white lilies and yellow buttercups. There was a presence behind my back but I couldn't move at all. I then recognized as the scene from Advent Children where Aeris asked Cloud what does he want the most and he said that he "wanted to be forgiven" for failing to save her and Zack. "What do you want the most?" asked a voice behind me, no doubt that's Aeris asking me. "I want…" I wasn't sure what exactly that I wanted the most but I thought of something hopeful. "I want to see the war end so we can have peace." I answered looking at the flowers before me. Then everything faded into the darkness.

I woke up to find that I'm still alive and that I am still wearing Chaotic Guardian form. I felt something in my left hand, that's weird because I don't remember me holding something before I slept. I look at my hand to find an aqua green crystal in my hand in the shape of a lily like Vanille's Eidoloth. It started to glow a faint light green light, and entered my Ability Sphere and Aeris spoke, _"I am one third of a piece that you'll need on Destiny Odyssey VII to unlock a new form of power… use it wisely"_ And the crystal's glow disappeared into the Sphere and a calm emotion came flowing into me like a river. I look at my sphere to see that I've now learned Cross-Slash, Climhazzard, and Full Cure. "Thank you… Aeris." I whispered to the sky and Odin popped out of the bushes towards me, probably from hunting for Greens. "We need to get going, you ready my friend?" I asked while petting him on his neck and he let out a, "KWEH!" as a yes. I jump on Odin's back and he took off like a army of manikins were behind us. I finally got to The Rift and I was a bit earlier than expected, about thirty minutes early before Cloud challenged Firion to see if his dream of wild roses keeps him fighting. When I got off of Odin, he disappeared into a white and light green Chocobo feather and put it in the pouch. I then got out my Ability Shpere and equipped Full cure to Goddess's Champion and Climhazzard to Chaotic Guardian. Thirty or so minutes later, I heard talking from behind me so I ran for cover and hid behind a nearby tower. The voices turn out to be Firion, Cecil and Tidus. Behind them was a man with blonde spiky hair where you can mistaken him as a Chocobo, blue eyes, a navy turtleneck with a Shin-Ra SOLDIER belt, black boots, a left shoulder pauldron, and a huge broad sword on his back and goes by the name Cloud Strife.

I felt the battle coming up and I'm trying hard to not blow my cover but I've got bad luck when I crossed a black cat this morning. Something appeared behind me a slashed across my back and a yelp of pain escaped my mouth. It turns out to be an Imaginary Champion -a Sephiroth manikin- that got me. It. Is. On. So I went ahead and launched a white yellow colored energy waves from Ragnarok in mid-air hitting the manikin **(Harmonic Waves) **and changing me from Chaotic Guardian to Goddess's Champion, and from dark brown to brilliant blonde. It was paralyzed for a while so I quickly casted a Full Cure. I felt my skin and clothes weaving together like it never happened to me and I yelled a battle cry.

* * *

[Cloud's P.O.V.]

When we got to The Rift, I felt another presence besides my own and the others. Could it be _**him**_ or someone else? I heard swords clashing from somewhere and I look to see two people on a platform. One was a manikin of _**him**_, and the other a girl. She had short spiky blonde hair, a light blue shield that was surrounded with gold and silver, a white turtleneck bodysuit, a white shin length shirt-like thing on her sides, a mid-thigh light blue cape that hung onto the silver shoulder armor, and the shoulder armor was connected to a light blue glove, silver and gold mid-thigh boots, and some sort of sword as long as my Buster Sword that changed from that to a bow. The manikin brought down his katana but she blocked it with her shield and sword but she was pushed back towards the edge. He then striked her again and she ended up falling into the abyss. I felt like a failure watching her fall off the edge, and the manikin walked away like nothing happened. But there was a shine of light came across the sky and landed on the manikin, shocking it. The girl appeared again slashing her sword wildly against all sides like Omnislash, and a huge slash across his chest and then stabbed him in the heart. Then the two disappeared into dust. It looks like she has something to fight for unlike me. Speaking of that, Firion came towards me and said, "I've been thinking about why we have to fight, but … I'm finding it difficult to put into words." Then I looked at him and said, "I see…"

"There is one thing I came up with. Convincing or not…" Firion took out a red rose from his pocket and I said, "What's that?"

"A Wild Rose…" He puts it away and said, "There's something I've been longing to see. That's the reason I want to end this conflict." He then looks at the sky then back at me. "Of course, that's all just still a dream."

"A dream?" I asked looking at him. "Yes. It's a dream I can't give up on. That's the reason I can keep fighting." Firion answers. "Firion- will you fight me?" I asked and he looked at me and says, "What?"

"I want to know. I have to know if that dream is really strong enough. Strong enough to keep you fighting."

"But Cloud—" he said but silence came after that. Then he spoke. "Understood. I'll take you on." Then we drew weapons and fought. "Give me all you got Cloud."

* * *

_After The Fight _[Cassie's P.O.V.]

I changed back into Chaotic Guardian form after battle and I watched the fight between Cloud and Firion on top of the tower and I must say, both were great in their own skills but I favored Firion more than Cloud for his dream of Wild Roses roaming free of evil and tyranny. The battle ended with Cloud as the victor and Firion with his knees to the ground. "It's not… over yet!" yells the rouge and he throws his weapons at Cloud where they are floating in mid-air surrounding him with surprise. Then fall to the ground with a _clank_. Cloud looks at him then walks over. Holds a hand out to him and says, "Not bad at all…"

"Like I said. I won't give up on my dream..." Me neither Firion, I won't give up on my dream. And Firion grabs hold of it and pushes himself off the ground. "Yeah but… I can't be like you." Says Cloud. "Why not?" asks Firion. "I've looked, but I'm still empty-handed. And without a dream, what do you suppose I should do?" He says and looks at the front of The Rift. "Sorry, I didn't mean to confuse you." Said Cloud and looks to the ground and walks away. I said in unison with his thoughts. _"Maybe what I'm/he's looking for…isn't here…"_ I summon Odin for his help and walked the same direction Cloud went. I sang "Simple And Clean" by Utada Hikaru on the way. It seems whatever song I sang fits the situation that I'm in.

"_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say,_

_"Please, oh baby, don't go."_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately, you're all I need._

_You smiled at me and said,_

_"Don't get me wrong, I love you,_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?"_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said,_

_"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"_

_The daily things that keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said,_

_"Wish I could prove I love you,_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?"_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

[Chorus]

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

[Chorus 2x]_"_

* * *

_Later At The Crystal Realm_

As we followed Cloud on his journey to find his crystal, it reached midnight and he had to face an ambush of four manikins, which were a False Hero –Warrior Of Light manikin-, a Imitation Liegeman –Firion manikin-, a Ephemeral Vision –Tidus manikin-, and a Imaginary Champion. I knew that he couldn't take them all on at once. Well Cass, I thought, you always wanted to help people now's your chance. I jump off of Odin so he disappears into my pouch, and summoned Ragnarok into battle. When I landed on my feet, got the attention of the Liegeman and Champion manikin leaving Cloud with the Hero and Vision copies. I charge forward blade-first, hitting Imitation Liegeman up into the air and then stabbing it into the ground making it crash into the ground **(Climhazzard)**. "Who are you?" asked the Ex-SOLDIER. "A friend." I replied and continued to battle the manikins. I decided to change things up a bit so I jumped mid-air and send a row of white yellow energy waves from Ragnarok hitting the Champion and Liegeman **(Harmonic Waves)**. Changing from Chaotic Guardian to Goddess's Champion, and then finished them of with a charged attack from my bow **(Straight Arrow)**. Cloud was wounded from the sudden ambush so I casted a spell where green light surrounded him, healing him of any battle damage **(Full Cure)**. We waited to see if any more would appear but it turns out that they were the only ones. So our weapons were dismissed and Cloud came up to me and said, "Your that girl." And my face had a confused look on it. "You know, the one that battled a manikin in The Rift." "Oh, you were the one that watched me fought that Se-manikin. Let me introduce myself." I said and straightened myself out sticking a hand out for a handshake. "I'm Valefor, Valefor Lucis Caelum, Warrior of Cosmos."

"Could Strife." Takes his right hand and shakes my hand. "So what are you doing here?" he asks. " I was wondering if I can accompany you on your journey to find your crystal?" I asked with pleading eyes. "Yes but we need to make camp far away from this location." Yes! I'll be able to travel with my third favorite Final Fantasy protagonist, second being Warrior Of Light and then Firion. I _will _help Cosmos bring order to this realm. So as we traveled to wherever we were going, I remembered that I was still in Goddess's Champion form so in a snap of my fingers, it changed to Chaotic Guardian. The look on Cloud's face was a 'What Was That' look and said, "I have a rather unusual gift." After two hours of searching a place, we came across a small field that was a quarter and a half of a mile and was surrounded by trees. After all that packing and stuff I said a 'Good night' to Cloud and he just mumbled his. When I slept, I came another of what I know called a "Spirit Meeting".

I opened my eyes to see that I was in different clothes but they were blurred once more, and I was at some sort of memorial. The memorial was a Cloud's Buster Sword stuck in the dirt miles from the Midgar Ruins. Then all the sudden I got attacked… by a noogie from a 6'3 foot tall man with black hair, blue-violet eyes like me, and an outfit similar to Cloud's. This was Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st Class. "So you're the one Warrior that can use different powers eh?" he asked. "I-I can't breathe." I choked out and he releases me from his iron grip and says, "Well I'm here to give ya advice." Says Zack as he grabs the Buster Sword from the ground and the rust, dust and tear disappeared and touches his head to the hilt. "Remember to embrace your dreams… and honor." Zack says his memorable quote and I copied his position with Ragnarok and said, "I will… and I will forever remember until the end of time." "That's a good girl." Then everything faded into an abyss of darkness.

I woke up five or so minutes earlier than Cloud did to find something in my left hand like last time. It was Zack's Fenrir pendant that he gave to Cloud. It glowed a faint white color and floated to my Sphere and disappeared within the orb. I whispered to the sky a, "Thank you… Zack." And the sphere glowed white in response. While I waited for Cloud to awake from his sleep, I looked at the sphere for my new abilities. They were Braver, Giga Gravaton, and Razor Gale. I equipped Giga Gravaton to Chaotic Guardian, and Razor Gale to Goddess's Champion. I then remembered that today was Destiny Odyssey VII-4 so we meet Sephiroth at Dream's End. _"The wishes of the living… The suffering of those who grant them… Dreams are the great equalizer."_ I spoke the prologue of VII-4 waking up Spiky in the process. "Morning Sleeping Beauty!" I said to Cloud while I laughed at my joke. "Morning Valefor." He said and after we packed our things, he said one of his famous quotes. "Let's mosey." He says. Geez, how many people are going to be quoting their quotes? Packing our items for another journey to find the crystals, I realized that going on foot was going to be a real pain. So I brought out Odin's feather rubbed it and he appeared right next to me.

* * *

[Cloud's P.O.V.]

As I walked, I noticed that Valefor was looking through her pouch and brought out a white with light green tips. She then rubs it and a white glow surrounds the feather and disappears into light and appears next to her. A white Chocobo with a tattoo of some sort of sword above the left eye appeared next to her from the light. She then motions her head for me to come over so I followed her and she said, "I thought that we can get to things quicker," and pets the Chocobo next to her and continues her sentence. "So I summoned Kaze here so he can give us a lift." Valefor then jumps up on Kaze and says, "Come on! The crystal not going appear out of thin air!" she yells and I climb up Kaze. "Alright let's get going." Then Kaze lets out a 'KWEH!' and takes off like a bullet. After a few manikin runs and six hours later, we reached a place called Dream's End. We got off of Kaze and he disappeared into light and he appeared in a form of a white feather with light green tips in Valefor's hand and she pockets him away in her pouch. We scouted the area for clues on my crystal. But something, well more like some_one _spoke. It was _**him **_from my nightmares. "Good to see you, Cloud."

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

"Good to see you, Cloud… and Cassie." Said a voice that came in front of us. "Sephiroth!" says Cloud and when I heard his name, I went ahead and hid behind Cloud. Sephitroth was standing there with his trusty blade, Masamune. Sephiroth gets into position just like the game showed ands says, "Why won't you pick up your sword?" he asks. Cloud looks at him then back at me then to his archenemy. "Fighting you… would be meaningless." Replies Cloud and I yelled at Sephiroth. "We're tired of taking part in pointless battles!" Then Sephiroth noticed me but ignored me. "Then if you had a reason, you would fight anyone?" He directed the last sentence at us but mostly to Cloud. I clenched my fist in anger and moved from behind Cloud to say something, but Cloud pulled me from behind and put me behind him once more. "NO! All I want is to believe in why I fight." The Son of JENOVA said a hmm and said, "Nothing but a puppet." That was the last straw. "Says the one who _is _a _mindless_ _puppet._" I remarked at Sephiroth and Cloud just looked at me. Should've just shut my mouth, I thought, where is that damned duck tape when you needed it the most?

"What?" asked the Ex-SOLDIER. "Then let me give you a reason." Then an item appeared in Sephiroth's right hand. It was Firion's wild rose. "A dream is easy to nip in the bud. How pitiful. To live life hanging on to something this fragile." Sephiroth then throws the wild rose to the ground. Cloud and I gasped and said in unison, "Its Firion's wild rose…!" The One-Winged Angel did an evil chuckle and we ran to the wild rose, and I kneeled down and picked it up and stole Cloud's line. "NO! What have you done to them?!" I yelled at him. "So now you have your reason Cloud. Come after me." He says and disappears into a black abyss. I hear Cloud clenching his fist, and thinking of how he failed to save his companions. "Cloud," I spoke in my softest voice and got up and touched his shoulder. He looks up to meet my eyes, and his face looked fine but his eyes told a different story. They held sadness of the painful reminder that he failed to save Zack and Aeris, and anger that says that he'll make Sephiroth pay for harming his friends. "We'll make him pay for hurting them… got it?" I asked and he nodded in reply. "We'll need sleep for tomorrow so lets pack over there." I pointed to the skyscraper size sword that's in the middle of the arena.

We unpacked our stuff and made a campfire, despite that below us was lava and fire. "So your name is actually Cassie and not Valefor?" asked Cloud across from me. "Yeah it's actually Cassie Lucis Strike. I'm sorry that I lied to you… Cloud?" I asked and he said, "Hmm?"

"Can I be forgiven…?" I asked while I tilted my head to my right. "Your forgiven." He said and then I realized something and I started laughing. Cloud asks that what was so funny and I told him that I realized that we have the same beginning letter for both our first and last names. "I realized something too."

"Hmm?"

"We nearly have the same last name except that mine's 'Stri**k**e' while yours is 'Stri**f**e'." I added and he laughed along with me. "Cloud just laughed," I whispered to myself. "The world must be ending." I reminded Cloud that it was getting late so he said his "Good night Cass" and went to sleep and I followed his lead and did the same. I went to sleep and I expected my final Destiny Odyssey VII Spirit Meeting.

I was in a field of white but I knew why I was here- to get the final piece for my new power. I looked down at myself to see that the mystery outfit seems to become more clearly but still blurred, so I now know that it is all black so far. My body moved on it's own against my will and walked. Then I came across a teenager about seventeen years or so walk up to me and said, "Looks like your finally here, Little Sister." Has he lost his mind? But I realized that he was Kadaj, the Remnant of Sephiroth."I am here to give you the final piece to Destiny Odyssey VII so you can defeat Sephiroth."

Kadaj then gives me an aqua green materia. The exact one that summons Bahamut SIN and uses Impluse during his battle with Cloud at the Midgar Ruins. "Before you can use it and unlock this power, can you guess what is this song is?" he asked and I tilted my head in confusion as he started to sing.

"_Memories consume, like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream._

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean._

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright._

_So I'm breaking the habit,_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

_Clutching my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more_

_Than anytime before_

_I had no options left again_

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream._

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean._

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit,_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

_I'll paint it on the walls_

_'Cause I'm the one at faults_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity_

_To show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So, I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight"_

After Kadaj finished the song, I answered, "Breaking The Habit by Linkin Park."

"Good job Little Sister!" and he glomps me and says, "Good bye and say hi to Big Brother for me!" Then my vision faded.

I woke up to find that I was next to Cloud, how did that happened? I have no clue. I decided to wake him up by saying the prologue to Destiny Odyssey VII-5 in his ear. _"Why does one fight? The questioning warrior has given many reasons… Who will decide which is for him?"_ That woke him up and I asked, "Cloud, why was I next to you?" Then he said that he saw me struggling in my sleep like I had a nightmare and when he went to see if I was alright, and that's how I ended up snuggling next to him. I blushed the color of Ultimecia's dress when he said that. I then remember the Spirit Meeting so I check my hands to see the Bahamut SIN materia is there and it floated to my Sphere and disappears into the sphere. "Thank you, Kadaj."

I look at the Sphere to see that I unlock Heaven's Harbinger form, Bahamut SIN summon, Impluse, Tri-Slash, Insidious, Heaven's Light, and Octaslash. Heaven's Harbinger was right below Chaotic Guardian and Goddess's Champion, so I don't have to replace any of those two that I currently have. I equipped Impulse, Insidious, Giga Gravaton, Razor Gale, Climhazzard, Heaven's Light, and Bahamut SIN summon to Heaven's Harbinger. Cloud and I were now ready to face the One-Winged Angel, Sephiroth in the final fight. "Cloud," I said and he looked at me. "Are you ready for what's going to happen next once we find him?" I asked with concern in my voice. "I'm ready for whatever is being thrown at us, you don't have to worry Cassie." said Cloud. "I have to because you're my friend, and friends worry about each other." I said as we packed our things away and after that, I summoned Odin to a ride towards Planet's Core for the final battle. Once after we found the path to the Core, Cloud found a summon stone that is orange with yellow spirals and from what Cloud said, "It wanted elixirs." I laughed saying that it was the Magic Pot summon stone. He didn't like it so he tried to give it to me but I told him it will annoy him until it gets an elixir. So he gave up on giving it to me and continued our journey.

Once we got to Planet's Core, Sephiroth was waiting for us, then Cloud got in front of me and said, "Go somewhere safe, this is my fight." I nodded in response and appeared on one of those platforms where I was able to see what was going on.

* * *

[Cloud's P.O.V.]

"I knew you'd come. You always do as you're told, don't you?" says Sephiroth "What?" I asked angrily. "You look for a reason because you don't want to be swept into a fight…" he then said, "but all you do is look. You do nothing to follow that desire. That is why you are so eager to make someone else's reason your own." He's wrong, I thought, Cassie gave me a reason to fight and that is to avenge my friends. "What's your point?"

"Your companions could get hurt, yet they'd still have to continue their search. But what about you? You're nothing but a puppet that gets swept away, unable to make any decisions on its own." He said and I remembered Cassie saying from last time, "Says the one who _is_ a _mindless_ _puppet_." I came back to reality saying, "You're wrong! I just-"

But he cut me off. "So… I'll continue to provide you with a reason- every time you need one."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled with anger. "I've had enough of being told what to fight for." Then I hear Cassie yell from somewhere a, "You go Cloud! Show him who's boss!" Then I continued my speech. "I came here of _my own_ _will!_" My nemesis then walks towards a direction where Cassie was at but stopped a few feet away from me. "All you've ever wanted was to cling to old memories." He summons his katana and gets ready to fight. I summon my Buster Sword and got ready to fight too. "You're the one who can't let go!" I yelled then the battle began.

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

As the two warriors fought and the Ex-SOLDIER's friend watching afar rooting for her companion, Cloud yelled a battle cry of, "Sephiroth!" he then pushes his nemesis to the edge and says, "It ends here." Cloud brings down his sword as Cassie cheers for him. Sephiroth gets hit and crashes through the platform. "Go back to sleep." And Cloud brings in the final strike but Sephroth blocked it on time and he sends Cloud up in the air. "Accept it." Says Sephiroth and creates an endless row of slahes from his Masamune **(Octaslash)**. But Cloud blocks it the best he can. "I am the one who guides you- forever." He then creates a large slash of energy from his sword and Cloud is sent to the sky and lands on the floor, getting knocked out in the process which wasn't suppose to happen. "NO! Cloud!" yells Cassie and gets to Cloud hoping that it isn't too late. "If it's despair you want," says Sephiroth readying his final strike. "Then I shall provide." That made Cassie much more angry than before and summons Ragnarok in her hands yelling the same battle cry Cloud said not so long ago. "SEPHIROTH!" She yelled, getting his attention and saves her companion from his death.

"I will not let you…" she says and grunts from being pushed harder from the One-Winged Angel. "HURT MY FRIENDS!" She yells and gives a push against Sephiroth's blade and her anger and protectiveness for Cloud triggered Heaven's Harbinger form, sending her opponent to the skies. Life Stream energy covered her form until it stopped and she glowed aqua green and with Flash-like speed, she got to a platform above Sephiroth's current location. Cassie's outfit was like Sephiroth's but different. It was an all black leather tube top that had a mid shin skirt-like thing attached to the top like her Goddess's Champion form but the back of it was connected so it looked like a dress, a faded yellow and purple tipped cloth under the right flap, a belt exactly like Sephiroth's on the dress, a transparent grey wrist length scarf around her neck, tight black shorts that reached an inch above the knees, a black version of Lightning's boots, black elbow length gloves, and Kadaj's double-bladed katana called Souba. Her dark brown hair was now a mocha brown, and her eyes were aqua green with anger. Cassie's face looked calm, but held hatred at the same.

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

Hatred, hatred was all I felt towards the monster that nearly tried to kill my friend. You can probably hear Vegeta Goes Super Saiyan Theme in the air. "So Sephiroth let me ask you something…" I asked and I quoted everybody's favorite Saiyan Prince. "_Does a puppet like yourself has ever experienced fear?_" I asked with a smirk like Alucard's on my face. "If you haven't then todays the day, because when you mess with my friends…" Then I gathered energy to my right hand and clenched it into a fist that glowed with purple and blue gradients. "You mess with… ME!" I yelled and sent the energy from my hand toward him in the form of seven streaks of energy and hit him right on target **(Impulse)**.

Then the fight of my life began. Then Kadaj's memories of wielding a katana flowed through me, I guess that what Cosmos meant that spirits aid me in battles. Sephiroth tried to do the same thing he did with Cloud by sending an endless row of slashes **(Octaslash)**, but I summoned Zantetsuken blades and caught Masamune in their hooks and brought them down, and then I jumped and made a tornado of swirling blades **(Razor Gale)**. Sephiroth then jumps into the air then does a freefall aiming the sword downward, and lands on the ground summoning a wave of rocks in it's wake with painful damage to me **(Hell's Gate)**. We clash our katanas once more and he say, "Oh," Damn it, I thought, I now know who Genesis feels when he challenges Sephiroth to a one on one. "Where did you find this strength?" he asks and pushes me onto the edge. "I'm not about to tell you!" I yelled Cloud's quote from Advent Children. I realized that this was becoming a repeat of the movie, Advent Children.

That's a good thing that I'm a fan of Final Fantasy because I have an advantage of what Sephiroth will do next. I then used the materia and summoned SIN to use his large fireball to attack the Son Of JENOVA **(Tremor Flare)**. Sephiroth spotted an EX crystal the same time I did and I tried to reach it as fast as possible because I wasn't going to die today, but it was too late and he reached his EX-Mode, Reunion. His infamous black wing sprouted from his right shoulder blade. Frag, frag was the only word for this situation. Cloud, I thought, you better wake up before I die. Sephiroth unleashes a mighty wave of energy from his Masamune, which knocks me into the sun. At the same time, the wave strikes the sun, causing it to swell into a supernova and consumes me in a hellish inferno **(Super Nova)**. I casted a spell where I'm covered in green light, healing me of the damage I received not so long ago **(Full Cure)**. I summoned a black abyss under his footing and black tendrils sprouted up and attacked him in forms of claws and fangs **(Insidious)**. I was soon panting on the floor for using so many spells at once, with Souba as support to stand.

"Tell me what you cherish most," He spoke in the sky. "Give me the pleasure of taking it away." I was now scared that I'm going to die today and won't live to see tomorrow. He did what he did last time, and brings down his sword downwards like the film **(Hell's Gate)**, but I heard the _clank_ of swords clashing together. I look to see who is my savior and I was Cloud up and alive. Then all the sudden, time just… stopped completely and everything went white. "So what if it looks hopeless? If it were me, I still wouldn't give up." Yep, I'm in Advent Children not in Dissidia. "Remember what I've told you before." Then it hit me that I was talking with Zack for the second time and we said in unison, "Embrace your dreams, and whatever happens, protect your honor as SOLDIER!" That got my hopes up and I tried to stand with Souba to push me up. "You already beat him seven times, didn't you? This should be a cinch!" Then time unfreeze it's self and Cloud was pushed back by Sephiroth's Masamune but Cloud pushed him high into the skies. "You okay Cassie?" he asked with concern. "Yep, never felt any better and Cloud?"

"Hmm?"

"Embrace your dreams, and whatever happens, protect your honor as SOLDIER." I quoted from Zack and his eyes widen after those words. "You better tell me how you know that." He saids and unleashes his EX-Mode, Ultima Weapon. Which only changes his Buster Sword to the Ultima Weapon.

"After the fight though." Then I enter my Heaven's Harbinger EX-Mode, Hero's Awakening. Hero's Awakening changes my outfit color and weapon, so the dress and gloves are now red with two bracelets for each arm. The left side had the Black Materia, Meteor and above that one had the Protomateria. Then the right had White Materia, Holy and Bahamut SIN materia. Instead of Souba my double-bladed katana, I had Genesis's Rapier. "Let's go Cloud." I said and winked at him then we jumped into the air. "Sephiroth." I said and we got his attention. "THERE'S NOT A THING THAT I CHERISH!" We yelled, guess Cloud must've heard Sephiroth asking me what I cherished most. But, there is something that I _do_ cherish and that is, my friends and family. The two of us clashed our swords against Sephiroth on opposite sides, Cloud on the left and me on the right. Okay, repeating scenes from Advent Children was good, but Crisis Core? That's more awesomeness for me and maybe the fans too. That is _if_ I am changing the game and it's on the game too. Soon, Sephiroth got weak from hold us for so long and we charged in. "It's over Sephiroth!" yelled Cloud as he comes in using Omnislash. "The world needs a new hero." I quoted Genesis's line and Rapier glowed red with runic markings as I traced my hand on the blade and did Omnislash Level 6 from Advent Children.

We then defeated him and Cloud's crystal appeared in front of him. "This is it-the crystal."

"It is also what you most despise." Echoed Sephiroth's voice and we both looked at his direction. "Take it, and you will be doomed to further conflicts and never know why." Cloud said back to him, "So be it, if that's my destiny. I live in my reality, not yours." And takes his crystal in his palms. "Hmm. Very well. Every time your eyes gaze upon it, remember: You were only able to obtain it with my guidance. And I will continue to pull your strings." He says but also said something else too that wasn't in the game. "Cassie, you gave me a memorable battle that reminded me of a friend long ago. I want you to have this as a reminder of what has happened today." Sephiroth then throws me an amethyst orb and I caught it in my hands. I have to look at it later. "Stay where you belong… in our memories." I spoke at Sephiroth, and stole Cloud's quotes again. "I will never… be a memory" He finished and disappeared for good.

* * *

[Cloud's P.O.V.]

"I decide my own path." I said and walked with Cassie behind me. _"Even if I have my doubts… I have to find my own answer and tell my friends like I promised- Until then, I'll keep fighting."_ I thought and reminded me to ask Cassie something. "Cassie." I called and she looked at me. "How did you know that?" I asked. "Know what?" she asked. "When you said 'Embrace your dreams, and whatever happens, protect your honor as SOLDIER.' How did you know that?" I asked and she sighed and rubbed her head. "Well I didn't tell you before but remember that one time where I changed clothes in front of you with a snap of my fingers?"

"Yeah I remembered that."

"Well, I'm not sure that you will believe me but, I'm the Warrior Of Spirit from the ancient prophecy. From what it says, I have to help the other warriors find their crystals and help them defeat Chaos." So that's how she was able to do something's, it's because she's this Warrior from the prophecy.

"But that still doesn't answer my question."

"Well, I have this thing that I call a 'Spirit Meeting' and I talk with three or so spirits and I obtain power. The ones I met on this journey were Aeris, Zack and Kadaj. That's how I know about dreams and honor. But don't tell anybody about this conversation at all, I'll do that myself." Zack and Aeris, I thought, so you met her in these "Spirit Meetings" and gave her strength to fight, I'm glad that I'm not the only one that's being watched by you guys.

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

Cloud had his hand on his chin. That could mean bad news that I mentioned his late friends. But it was the opposite of that. He smiled at me, a _real_ smile that could've made any Cloud Fan-girl blush the color deeper than Vincent's cloak. And he said, "I now know what it feels like to be surrounded by friends who can help me in my problems. Thank you, Cassie for everything." I smiled back at him, and replied. "I'm glad that I'm able to help someone like you Cloud. I really do and you remind me of my big brother, whose name is Noel." It's kind of funny because if you look at my brother, my sister and me. We are named after Final Fantasy characters. My brother was named after Noel from Final Fantasy XIII series. My sister was named after Riona from Final Fantasy VIII. And me you ask? Well I was named after Cloud but I have his last name in my middle name so it's Cassie Strife Lucis Strike. So I lied to him about my other middle name, it was because that would be really embarrassing.

I remembered the amethyst orb that Sephiroth gave me and I looked at it. It started to glow and it went into my chest and I felt power surging through me like lightning. I then heard his voice inside my head said _"I am the spirit of the One-Winged Angel, Sephiroth… I will guide you in this war."_ What was that? I asked myself but decided to tell Cloud my good bye and that I'll come back for the final fight. I summoned Odin and took off.

* * *

_Later At Chaos's Old Shrine & Nobody's P.O.V._

When Cloud got to his companions, he felt much better that they weren't hurt like Sephiroth said but now he knew that he was only speaking lies to anger him. He didn't know that Cassie was watching him and his friends. "Did you find your crystal?" asked the energetic Tidus. "I did." Said Cloud but the other thee didn't find theirs yet. Cassie found this the perfect opportunity to send Firion his wild rose and all four of them a message each with a different song. For Firion, his was "Ghost Of A Rose" by Blackmore's Night. For Cecil, his was "The Truth Beneath The Rose" by Within Temptation. For Cloud, his is "Falling Inside The Black" by Skillet. Final for Tidus, his was "Frontline" by Pillar. All of them was written in cursive and written with her signature, which was translated to Valefor Light Sky. She attaches Firion's letter and his wild rose to an arrow and release the arrow from her bow, and it was aim next to him by six inches. Cassie does the same for the others. She thanked herself that she wasn't able to blow her cover because when the arrow landed next to Tidus, he jumped and hit the floor.

"What's this?" asked Cecil as he reads the letter. "I dunno. But whoever did this must be a friend." Says Tidus after reading his message. _"They don't know that it was me."_ Thought Cassie as she transforms into her Chaotic Guardian form and leaves into the distance on Odin.

"_Even if the marrow is barren of promises_

_Nothing shall forestall my return"_

_LOVELESS- Act III_

To Be Continued In

**Destiny Odyssey X**

* * *

**Cassie: **Hey M.G. Crystal.

**M.G. Crystal:** Hmm?

**All Of The Cosmos Warriors + Cassie: **Happy Birthday!

**M.G. Crystal: -**gasp- Thank you guys! Well readers, see you next time! Oh and i won't be updating soon because I've got school & testing!

**Sephiroth:** If you flame, I will cast Meteor.


	3. The Road To Tomorrow 明日へ続く道

**Chapter III: Destiny Odyssey X- Tidus**

**Tidus: **Hey everyone! -Smiles and wave- M.G. Crystal couldn't do introductions for this story because she's busy with school and all.

**Cassie: **-nods head- Yeah so she let the Dissidia Cast and I to do them. Someone do disclaimer please which is written on this note please.

**Cecil: **-Takes note and reads it aloud-_ "Mistress Galiancrystal doesn't own anything that has to do with Square Enix, the Final Fantasy series and any songs. If she did, then neither Aeris nor Zack would've died."_ It also says, _"Please note that there's a little bit of colorful vocabulary in this specific chapter. I'm also sorry that I didn't update in weeks I've got school and school+studies=tests."_

* * *

_Prologue X_

_Tidus, the young man with the heart of an unflinching ace-_

_Traveling in search of his crystal,_

_He spurs on his companions with his cheerful disposition,_

_But his eyes were only on one man's back-_

_His father, Jecht-_

_Now an enemy sided with Chaos._

_Tidus must someday break clear_

_Of his father's giant shadow…_

* * *

[Tidus's P.O.V.]

"Okay! We're done here." I said and dismissed Brotherhood. "I guess we got through that somehow." Said Firion. "Piece of cake!" I exclaimed with confidence. "I'll take down every last one of Chaos's bunch!"

"We're counting on you." Says Cecil in his Dark Knight form heading towards my direction. "Well, aren't you ever so cocky today eh Tidus?" asked a voice. I look at the direction of where the voice came from. It revealed to be a girl. She had a height of 5'8 with short spiky blonde hair with a fringe that covered her right eye like Cloud, blue-violet eyes, a white turtle neck body suit, a shin-length skirt like on her hips, a light blue shield that was lined with gold and silver, mid-thigh light blue cape that was connected to silver shoulder armor, the shoulder armor was connected to light blue gloves, silver and gold mid-thigh boots, and a "x" shape scar on her lower left cheek. "Yah…! Uh… Valefor?" She nods her head and says, "Yep that's me! It's nice to see you guys again!"

"E-every last one but Golbez. Don't worry. I won't finish HIM off." Cecil just chuckled and Vale giggled at my situation. "Heh. He's no easy adversary." Firion looks at me and says, "You have family, too, don't you?" he asks. "Jecht wasn't it?" asks Cecil. "My old man doesn't count." I told them, after all the old man doesn't care for me. "What?" asked Cecil and Vale in disbelief of what they heard from me. "He's going down first! I don't care if he begs for mercy." I yelled. "But he's your own flesh and blood. Are you sure you're-" said Vale but I interrupted her. "I'm looking forward to it!" And I take off.

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V]

I followed the other and I whispered, _"His heart started to race. Just the thought of seeing Jecht again… There is no way Tidus would stay calm."_ I soon passed by Cecil and Firion, close to Tidus by two feet. We came across a group of four manikins. A Counterfeit Youth, which is an Onion Knight manikin. A Capricious Thief-a Zidane manikin; Ephemeral Phantom- a Jecht manikin; and a Phantasmal Harlequin- a Kefka manikin. I took on the Zidane copy, while Tidus took on the Jecht copy, Firion battled against the harlequin manikin and Cecil took on the Counterfeit Youth. Tidus threw a blitzball at the manikin, which ended up in my direction so I kicked it and hit his manikin on the head. The Thief was defeated from a whirlwind of Zantetsuken blades **(Razor Gale)**. The other soon defeated their manikins, and we continued our journey. I whispered Destiny Odyssey X-2 prologue while we walked. _"Because he's so close- because he's so important- he is all the harder to overcome."_

* * *

_Somewhere In Pandaemonium & Nobody's P.O.V._

"If Cosmos is given an absolute death, the cycle will break, and the world will be ours…" says Emperor Mateus, a man clothed in gold and purple. "And if that happens, things'll go back to the way they were before?" asked Jecht, a tanned bare chested man with a wicked "J" tattoo on it, and the father of Tidus. "Things will "go" however we will them." Said the Emperor. "And the boy… We can both go home?" asks Jecht. "Yes… that is a promise."

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

"There're still plenty of enemies out there… We'll just have to take them all out, too!" yells Tidus that was ahead of us. "Tidus… I envy your will." Says Cecil from the north left of me. "Nothing sways you from your path." Tidus looks at Cecil with a confused look and says, "Huh?"

"My brother… he's-… It's nothing. We should be off." He says and walks past Tidus. I knew how those two felt when you have to fight against a member of your family to do something right. My older brother, Noel, he doesn't pay attention to me when I was six years old and he still doesn't today, and we got into fights a lot. Then there's my father, Alexander, who isn't really impressed of what accomplish everyday even though if it's for him."…Geez, why doesn't he just go and talk to the gut if he's so worried?" wonders the blitzball ace. There's more between Golbez and Cecil than you think Tidus, I thought. After Tidus took down a manikin, he said to Cecil, "Hey, Cecil…" getting the attention of the Dark Knight and talks to him about something. I never really knew what they talked about because Square Enix never showed it. "…! Truly? Are you sure?" Cecil asks. "Try listening to your friends more often!" yells Tidus. "Thank you…" Then he takes off, probably to find his older brother.

This left us with Firion, Tidus, and me on this journey. The three of us started walking and fighting manikins on the way. It soon got dark and we found a site to camp at for the night. Once we unpacked things for the night, I hit the hay automatically before I said good night to them.

I woke up in another Spirit Meeting, floating in the Dream Zanarkand where the Fayth of Bahamut tells Tidus that he was a dream and being "touched by Sin" made him real and if he destroyed Sin, he wouldn't exist anymore. I look down to see that my body is blurred like last time. I look around to find a sign of anybody I had to meet and I finally did. It was a little tanned boy with purple clothing with a hood on, many belts with gold arrow-shaped things hanging from his waist. This was Bahamut Fayth, and I wondered what was the most powerful aeon doing here. My body had its own mind and went towards the boy and stopped ten feet away from him. "You're here a last." He said. Great, I'm more confused than ever. "Are you ready to take this path to bring peace and order?" That's easier said than done but okay. "I'm ready for whatever waits ahead of me." Then everything went black.

I woke up to find Tidus was poking me to wake me up so I decided to act like I was still sleeping. "Looks like she isn't awake yet Firi-AHH!" he yelped when I grabbed his wrist all the sudden, leaving me laughing on the floor. Firion came in running and said, "What happened Tidus?" and I laughed my answers out. "I scared *laughs* him where *laughs* he jumped ten feet *laughs* into the air!" Then I remembered the Spirit Meeting and found a miniature version of the Bahamut Fayth Stone about the size of my whole hand. It then disappeared into my Sphere in a blue-violet light. I looked to see that I've now have Energy Rain, Dragon Fang, Tornado, Highwind, and Last Resort. I equipped Last Resort and Highwind to Heaven's Harbinger, Dragon Fang to Chaotic Guardian, and Energy Rain and Tornado to Goddess's Champion. I whispered a, "Thank you Bahamut Fayth." And said the Destiny Odyssey X-3 prologue. _"Sisters with a powerful bond… Their strength calls forth a new source of courage in the warrior."_ We pack everything back and headed to wherever the wind takes us.

_Later At Kefka's Tower_

"Where is Cecil? Do you know where he went?" asked Firion to Tidus. "That is a good question Firion. Where did the Paladin run off too?" I wondered. Tidus gasped at the question and said, "Uhh…" I guess blondes like Tidus can't escape that easily. I thought as Tidus explained to us why Cecil was gone I read Tidus's thoughts. _"He was afraid that he'd get mad. After all, Tidus was the one who told Cecil to leave the party. So he made all kinds of excuses trying to laugh his way out of it… I have to admit, he's pretty good at it."_ Then I tuned in of what they were saying. "So in other words, you sent him to see Golbez." Said Firion. "If you want to put it bluntly…Cecil seemed a bit preoccupied with Golbez, you know? So I thought it would be better for him to go and get some answers instead of wasting time all by himself." Explains Tidus and rubs the back of his head. "Was that… a bad idea?" Firion says, "No it's alright." Tidus sighs in relief of what Firion had said. "But Tidus," I finally spoke after their long conversation, and stole Firion's line. "Are you okay?" I asked. "You have family on the enemy's side, too." Firion finishes the sentence, and the blitzball ace answers our question. "No need to worry about him!"

"Why not? He is your father, right?"

Tidus turns his back to us and says, "And I hate his guts. He's a bully who always treated me like a little kid. I swore I'd beat the lights out of him someday. So, I'm gonna enjoy this!" No matter what Tidus, I thought sadly, even though you're seventeen, Jecht still sees you as his little boy. "Alright. In that case-" Firion says, bringing me back to reality and Tidus and I said in unison, "Off we go!"

And we take off to find the crystals. Tidus was taking front, Firion and I was in the rear. I went ahead of the group and spotted a few manikins ahead of our current. I went to tell the two what was ahead of us and Firion says, "There are too many of them from what Valefor says… Tidus, what do you say we split up?" The ace must've gotten excited of what Firion has said. He must've been more excited than any hyperactive character such as Yuffie from Final Fantasy VII and Rikku from X. "You bet! See you later, then?"

"Yes, we can meet up further down. Don't get too excited and wear yourselves out alright?" Okay this left me with three choices. It's either a) follow Firion and battle Jecht, b) follow Tidus to battle Emperor, or c) follow the Squall path and meet a random Chaos Warrior? The last one is out of the equation because I don't feel like running into Garland, Golbez or Kuja. So it's either a or b. "Um… Tidus, can I… can I travel with you?" I sputtered out and he looks at me and says, "I don't mind at all." So now I have to face the Emperor along with Tidus. As we traveled, he asked a question, "Hey Vale, can I ask you something?" I looked at him. "Can you sing for me?" My faced kind of paled, how did he know that I liked to sing? "How did you know that I can sing?" I asked my question. "Well… you were humming while we were traveling and I thought if you can sing it for me?" I went ahead and sang "Until the End" by Breaking Benjamin to pass the time.

"_So clever,_

_Whatever,_

_I'm done with these endeavors._

_Alone I walk the winding way._

_Here I stay_

_It's over,_

_No longer,_

_I feel it growing stronger._

_I'll live to die another day,_

_Until I fade away._

_Why give up, why give in?_

_It's not enough, it never is._

_So I will go on until the end._

_We've become desolate._

_It's not enough, it never is._

_But I will go on until the end._

_Surround me,_

_It's easy_

_To fall apart completely._

_I feel you creeping up again._

_In my head_

_It's over,_

_No longer,_

_I feel it growing colder._

_I knew this day would come to end,_

_So let this life begin._

_I've lost my way._

_I've lost my way, but I will go on until the end_

_Living is hard enough_

_Without you fucking up._

_I've lost my way._

_I've lost my way, but I will walk on until the end._

_U-uh, u-uh_

_The final fight I'll win,_

_The final fight I'll win,_

_The final fight I'll win,_

_But I will go on until the end."_

Time flied pretty quickly where Tidus found a small round ruby gemstone, the Magnus Sisters summon stone. After their small talk with Tidus, I saw an Ephemeral Phantom manikin in the distance and I ran towards it and clashed swords with Ragnarok. After a few clashing of weapons, I jumped into the air and created a row of yellow white energy slashes **(Harmonic Waves)**. I changed to Goddess's Champion and jump off of the manikin into midair once again, then Overture charges with energy and I swing it to fire energy blasts into the Phantom's chest **(Energy Rain)**. The Phantom lands a punch into my stomach and I yelped loud where Tidus took over and finished it off with a spiral of slashes **(Spiral Cut)**. "Hey you okay?" asked Tidus as I grab his hand and push myself up off the floor. "Yeah, I'm gonna feel that in the morning." I replied and we continued on the way to the rendezvous point. After five or so manikins, Tidus said, "Phew, time for a break. Hey Vale, don't you wonder if Firion's made it to the rendezvous point yet?"

"Well… Firion's an excellent fighter so he can make it." Then we continued on.

_Later At Pandaemonium_

"Okay! All clear over here!" yelled Tidus as he dismisses Brotherhood and I dismiss Overture. Tidus looks around to find a sign of our companion. "Huh? Firion!" he yelled and I stole his next line "Yoo-hoo!"

"Rosebud! Where are you?" Tidus yelled and I failed to stop a giggle from escaping my lips and I said, "Is he lost?" Then a man's voice came from behind Tidus's side. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Jecht's little boy and his companion Cassie." We both froze and turned around to face a man. The man had scarred tan skin with a wicked "J" tattoo on his bare chest, a red bandana that held his long black hair, red eyes, a large sword with three orange dolphin-like shapes on it, a spiky shoulder guard that connects to a metal claw-like glove, and weird looking pants. The man's name was Jecht, Lord Braska's guardian and father of Tidus.

"Dad!" growled the blitzball player. "What's wrong? I'm standing right here. Come and get me." Said Jecht, taunting his son. "Or are you so scared that you can't even move?" He taunts again. "I'm not scared!" shouted my friend. "Silence." Said another voice coming from our right. He came out of thin air wearing gold and purple robes, long and spiky blonde hair with purple tips, pale skin, and kohl on his silver eyes. That is the ruler of Palamecia, Emperor Mateus of Palamecia. He's one of three of my favorite Final Fantasy villains. Mateus turns around to face us and then glares, and I glared back at him.

"What is it now, Your Majesty?" Jecht asks the man in gold. "Your son stands before you driven by a fierce hatred. This does not aid our endeavors." Tidus stares blankly at the two villains. I kept silence but think of what to say like last time. "What a hassle." Comments the guardian. Tidus yelled, "What are you guys babbling about!?" Jecht lets out a sigh and says, "He says we can't fight today. Let's save it for later." Bull crap, I thought. Jecht turns around and starts walking away. "Wait a minute! Don't bail out on me!" yells Tidus. Then I finally said something.

"_My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left, the bow of the goddess._" I quoted the famous poem, LOVELESS from the game Crisis Core. Emperor Mateus mumbled something about me that I'm like Kuja –another favorite of the three-, quoting from poems and plays then turns to Tidus and says, "Do you hate your father?" Tidus yells, "Outta the way!" We summon our swords, getting into battle positions. Tidus with Brotherhood in both hands and me with the shield facing Mateus and Overture in a position like Lightning in the final game. "I suggest you direct that aggression towards me." And the ruler of Palamecia points his scepter at us, ready to battle.

"Can you bear such heavy sins?" he asked then draws a crest of purple light in the air and fires four purple bullets at us dealing damage **(Light Crest)**. I point Overture in the air casting a green veil with light pink flowers around Tidus and me, healing us from the damage we received **(Full Cure)**. Tidus dashes in and repeatedly spins **(Spiral Cut)**, which gave me an opportunity to throw Zantetsuken blades at him **(Razor Gale)**. Mateus starts to float into the air attacking us with an orange projectile that homes in on us and explodes when near its target **(Flare)**. "I had enough of this!" I yelled and thought of my anger towards Sephiroth and my will to protect Cloud, and this triggered my Heaven's Harbinger form. I summon Bahamut SIN to attack with his huge blue fireball from the film and deals Mateus with some heavy damage **(Tremor Flare).** Tidus hurls a blitzball at the Emperor which hits him in the stomach, and ricochets off the nearby walls and I hit the ball with the butt of Souba launching it back **(Wither Shot)**. Emperor starts charging an energy ball on the tip of his scepter, he launches it at the two of us **(Dynamite)**. "Tidus!" I yelled and he knew what to do. That spell will only chase one of us because it cannot chase the both of us at the same time. He ran left, and I ran to the right. Tidus got the energy's attention and it went to Tidus's direction.

* * *

[Tidus's P.O.V]

Aw man! Why does the enemy always come towards me? I thought as Emperor's bomb chased me. Emperor was busy directing the spell towards me with his scepter where he didn't notice Vale was going his direction with a double-bladed katana ready to strike, but it went wrong. A giant meteor appears above her and hits behind her. Then a crest appears below her and holds her in place, it started to release electricity to shock her and she screamed in pain **(Thunder Crest)**. This got me angry and I launched a blitzball at the bomb and it exploded, giving me enough time to enter EX-Mode. Brotherhood changed to Caladblog and continuously attacked Emperor **(Sonic Buster)**. I ran and slashed at him a few times and I hurl a blitzball at him and time slowed when it came back to me, then flip kicked it back making a mighty explosion **(Blitz Ace)**, finishing Emperor. He was on the floor and says, "Hatred alone will never yield the crystal. Your prayers shall be heard by no one." He cast another spell and a crest appears below me and electrocutes me like he did to Vale. I screamed in pain and I looked at Vale and she was on the floor unconscious. Then, Emperor disappears into thin air.

"What does that mean!? Try making some sense!" I yelled and Emperor starts laughing. I got up from the floor with a grunt and walked towards where Vale was laying. _"When it came down to it,"_ I thought and picked her up bridal style. _"My problem wasn't that he got away."_ Then I started to walk towards the rendezvous point where Firion was waiting. _"The thing that really made me mad was-"_

"It just isn't you… taking orders like that!" Then as I walked, Valefor/Cassie mumbled something in sleep and it sounded like something out of a poem. _"While in pursuit of a dream, the path one must take is clear. But when the dream is achieved…"_

_Somewhere in Chaos's Old Shrine_

"Jecht. It seems you could not "let go" of your past after all." Says Golbez, a Lunarian in armor as dark as the night sky, the elder brother of the paladin, Cecil. "…The past ain't important. I just wanna know if doing this'll put the world back as it was." The Lunarian thinks for a moment and asks, "If it does… will you be satisfied? Will you blindly follow that man's words until the moment he betrays you?"

"I… Dammit!" Jecht curses.

* * *

[Firion's P.O.V.]

"Well, that's that." I said then I realized something. "Tidus! Valefor! Where are you?" I shouted wondering where my friends were at this moment. Then a gruff voice came from behind me. "Don't know where those two are, but they're fine!" I looked behind me to see a man. I squinted my eyes to see that there's a resemblance between him and Tidus. "Hold on. You're Tidus's father, aren't you?" Then that means that Valefor maybe with Tidus, I thought. "What have you done to them?" I questioned. "Didn't do a damned thing. I've been told there's no point in me fighting him yet."

"Tidus has been looking forward to settling things with you. Don't tell me you ran from the fight."

"That wasn't funny, kid." Jecht then rolls his shoulders as if he was pushing people out of his way. "Everyone's getting in my way, and it's kinda ticking me off." Then he stops and readies his sword. "Think I'll take it out on you!" Then I ready my weapons, ready to fight him. "The Great Jecht has dreams, too." Then we fought.

_After The Battle_

After the fight after I finished him off with my EX-Mode, Blood Weapons. The both of us were panting from the fight. "You're not half bad! Come on. We're not done yet!" I look at him and said, "I won't fight against you."

"What? What's the matter?" he asked. "I realized something as I fought you. The one you really want to fight isn't me. It's Tidus! Why use me as a substitute when you know he's determined to face you?"

"Here's another kid who thinks he knows it all." He whispers then says, "But you sure know how to hit a guy where it hurts." Jecht turns away then walks away. "Where are you going?" I asked and he replies back with, "I finally see where I'm supposed to go, thanks to all your meddling." He chuckles and says, "You know, when you're having a bad day, you just gotta let yourself go!" Then I heard footsteps from my left with a shout of, "Firion! Are you okay?" I look to see that it was Tidus with Valefor knocked out in his arms but she looked different from last time. She had an outfit similar to Cloud's nemesis, Sephiroth. "Is she okay?" I asked looking at her and she seemed to look peaceful in sleep. "Yeah Cassie is okay, we got attacked by Emperor."

"Cassie? I asked.

"Yeah… it turns out her real name is Cassie not Valefor."

I started to think about Jecht and I said, "I get it now. Like father, like son. What a resemblance." He gasped and said, "Was it him? Was my old man here?" he questioned then Valefor/Cassie started to wake up from our conversation.

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

After getting shocked from Mateus's Thunder Crest spell, I met another spirit. I woke in the Baaj Temple where Tidus ended up getting washed up on in the beginning of the game and where the aeon Anima who's Fayth is Seymour's Mother. She never knew that when he turned twenty-five, Seymour had an obsession of Sin and she gave Yuna Anima's service as her last opportunity to atone for her decisions. I look to see Anima's glyph and behind that seal was the door to her Fayth. It disappeared as I walked up to it and opened the door. My eyes gazed the room wondering who is this person I will meet. Then a transparent figure of a woman with dark brown hair, blue eyes, dark purplish-blue draped bodice with a simple blue straight skirt that reached her ankles, and dark green sleeves edged with pale yellow like Yuna's outfit.

This was Seymour's Mother and she spoke. "You must be the one to stop discord from ruling everything, correct?" I only nodded and I replied with an, "Yes and you must be the other one to help me?"

"Yes you only have to answer one question though." I nodded again and prepared myself for the question. "Are sins ever forgiven?" It's me or did she just quote Cloud's quote from Advent Children where he has a talk with Vincent in the Forgotten City. I took a minute to think and remembered a few things about sins. I then remembered Vincent who thought that he couldn't forgive himself because of what happened to Lucrecia but in the final game of the Final Fantasy VII chronicles, he was forgiven.

That's when I found my answer. "Sins…" I looked at the floor like the film but looked back up and finished what I said. "Sins can be forgiven." Seymour's Mother then smiled, a sign that I found the correct answer then a light floated towards me and landed in the palm of my right hand. It turned out to be a gold bracelet with teardrops hanging on to it. Then it disappeared in in the form of a pyrefly and into my Sphere. "Thank you ma'am." I told her and bowed to the waist as my world turned blacker than night.

I slowly opened my eyes as I heard the voices of my friends, Firion and Tidus. "We crossed swords, but I let him go." So, it looks like we won't have to face him when I travel with Firion, I thought. That was good because when I played in Arcade Mode as Firion, Jecht was the last opponent and I lost. I sighed through my nose, getting both of their attention. "Hi everyone." I said with a small smile on my face. "Hey Cassie, you got some explainin' to do." Says Tidus who was holding me bridal style. I leap out of his arms onto my feet. I kind of wobbled when I landed, probably from Mateus's Thunder Crest but I stood up correctly. Then I explained to them. Now I know how Tidus felt when explaining to Firion about Cecil.

I told them that my real name was Cassie Lucis Strike and forgetting my other middle name Strife because once again it's embarrassing, also how I was the Warrior Of Spirit from the prophecy. "So in other words, you're with us so you can help everyone obtain their crystal?" asked Firion and Tidus was confused about his new information. "Yep." I nodded then Firion continued to what he said to Tidus. "Jecht is yours to defeat. I can't take that from you." He then looks at the both of us. "Come on, let's go finish this!" Tidus looks down and says, "Yeah…" sadly. I realized what had upset the usual happy blitzball player and took Firion's line.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a soft tone. "That guy in gold… The Emperor? He said something to me. "Hatred alone will never yield the crystal." I wonder what that means." Firion thought for a moment and said, "He only uses words only as tools to deceive." Like Loki, I thought and that's a reason why he's my favorite villain of the Final Fantasy series. "All you need to do is stay true to yourself." I look at the rouge then back to Tidus and said, "Yeah don't believe that creep of a Chaos Warrior, he's only making lies so that you can never obtain the crystal. You want to settle things with your father, don't you?" I asked. "You bet I do." Then Firion says, "Then hesitate no more. Let's go after Jecht!"

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

When Cassie and Firion walked away Tidus thought of something. _"I wasn't hesitating. But still- something didn't feel right. Suddenly, I felt the urge to yell."_ This was that same urge he had when he got out of the Kilika Cloister of Trials. The ace blitzer sprinted past his friends letting out a scream. "Graaahhh!" Cassie never thought that his scream could be so loud where her ears may go deaf on hearing anything again. Tidus once again thought of something. _"I've waited for this for so long- so why am I so confused?"_ he questioned.

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V]

"The manikins are out in force. Some of them even hold Summon stones… stay on your toes." Says Firion. "Don't have to tell us twice!" Tidus says with excitement. Like my friend, I too was excited to battle against manikins and being able to test out the new abilities that Seymour's Mother gave me. Speaking of abilities, I checked my Sphere to see that I've now obtain Hellfire, Special Beam Cannon (since when did Piccolo appear in Dissidia much like his moves?), Free Energy, Alchemy Spell (okay DB was okay but Full-Metal Alchemist?), Jecht Blade, Sonic Wings and Energy Blast. Okay what's up with Dragon Ball and Full-Metal Alchemist, I thought.

I equipped Hellfire, Jecht Blade and Energy Blast to Heaven's Harbinger. Special Beam Cannon and Alchemy Spell to Chaotic Guardian. Then finally, Free Energy to Goddess's Champion form. I soon encountered a Counterfeit Wraith, which is a Cloud of Darkness manikin. Sephiroth and Kadaj's instinct kicked in, and Zantetsuken blades appeared in my hands and I threw them landing a critical hit **(Razor Gale)**. Then I summoned a summon stone size energy in my hand and threw it towards the Wraith, and exploded on contact which caused the gravity to crash upon it **(Giga Gravaton)**.

After its destruction, a dark violet-blue orb dropped towards a giant chest that reached my knees. I picked up the stone to find a voice in the back of my head. _"I carry pain because of my sins… I carry agony because of the decision I made for my son… I am Anima, aeon of pain and agony. Who are you?"_ asked the voice now known as Anima. "I am Cassie Lucis Strike, Warrior of Spirit great aeon Anima."

"_I see that you wish to bring an eternal peace for everyone correct?"_

"Yes, I only fight to bring peace."

"_Then I shall offer my services to you, I shall see you soon when you call upon me for help... Lady Cassie."_

I put Anima summon stone into my pouch and opened the chest to find something I didn't expect to find. It was an acoustic guitar that was colored in grey, red and black gradients, which made a face of Griever from Final Fantasy VIII facing down. This was my guitar I dropped in shock at home, Griever which is one of the three guitars I keep. The others being Anima, a rock guitar colored with dark violet-blue and red gradients. And finally there's Fenrir, an electric guitar colored with silver and grey gradients.

I got Griever as a gift for my 13th birthday gift from Uncle Troy who's my mother, Sandra's brother. I then snapped out of my trance as Griever transformed into the Sleeping Lion ring that Riona -not my sister Riona- wore as a necklace. I put it on my pointer finger and it fits. I went back to the group to find out that Tidus had recently finished off a Capricious Thief. "Not bad, Tidus!" commented Firion and I nodded at this. "Ahh… Heh heh…" Was all that Tidus said and we continued as I spoke the final prologue of Destiny Odyssey X-5. _"Infinite potential… Recognizing the challenge of making it a reality is the trademark of an ace."_

_Later At World Of Darkness_

"There he is!" I shouted as we sprinted towards Jecht and Emperor Mateus, both of them with weapons ready to fight each other. "Looks like they're arguing." Says Tidus as we watched what was unfolding. "I'm telling you. It's just not my style to sweat the small stuff." Says Jecht as he dashes towards Mateus. "So that's your reason for ruining our plans?" asks the angered Emperor before his scepter clashes with Jecht's sword. "Dad!" yells Jecht's worried son as he runs towards his father. I stayed with Firion because I knew it wasn't for me to interfere. "I have no more use for you." Says the pissed-off Emperor as he disappears into the shadows and the two of us runs to Tidus. "Fight your son to your heart's content." We stop behind Tidus as he walks towards his father. "Well, there's no one to get in our way now." Says Jecht. "You're… You're hurt, aren't you?" asks his son. "Just a scratch. Can't even feel it. I can still snap you like a twig." Tidus gasps at this but does nothing. "I thought you came all the way out here to beat me, kid!"

"Yeah, that's right, I did! I did, but-"

"Well?"

"Not like this… Something's not right!"

"Still scared, huh? If you keep questioning yourself, you won't even get what's yours." Said Jecht as he gets up with the support of his sword and walks away. Firion and I walk towards Tidus and I looked at the direction that Jecht went. Sometimes, I think about my father and I, how we were alike to Tidus and Jecht. Me, as Tidus, trying to win approval from my father. And my father, like Jecht, thinking that his child was weak and scared.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Father, Mother, look what I just drew!" My eleven year-old self shouted and ran towards the kitchen where my Mom and Dad were talking at as usual. From the smell of it, she was making mozzarella stuffed crust triple layered pepperoni pizza. I was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a midriff short sleeved yellow jacket with a white hoodie, mid-shin black capris with the right sleeve rolled up to an inch below my knee, black fingerless leather gloves, a pair of Keds that were graffitied to look like one of my favorite weapons in the Final Fantasy series, Brotherhood, an inch shorter than shoulder length brown hair that was bleached to blonde on the tips. I realized that I _did_ look like Tidus but a whole lot different. "What is it now, kid?" Asked my father, he had black hair that looked a short as Genesis with natural light brown highlights, chocolate brown eyes, black capris like mine, a black crew-neck shirt, and dark brown ankle boots. My mother had dark brown hair, blue-violet eyes, sleeveless purple shirt that was over a long-sleeved gold yellow shirt, dark blue shorts, and black combat boots. I showed them my drawing that I just drew not so long ago. The picture was about Yuna doing her sending in Kilika, all colored in. "That's beautiful Cassie." Says my mom who is impressed by my skills. Then 3 year-old Riona, but I call her Rio for short came in to see what was the commotion about. She had inherited father's hair and eyes, making her "Daddy's Girl", a blue sleeveless shirt, and black pants._

"_Whatcha draw Sis?" she asked in her honey-like voice. "I drew Yuna; remember her from one of the games I played?" She nodded as Rio looked at the picture. "That really pretty… I hope I can draw like you someday!" I smiled at her comment and I look at father to hear his. "Ehh…" Was all he said then I told him. "Why…" I whispered then shouted. "Father, why can't you just be happy for what I do for once!" Then I ran up to my room and cried. I hugged my hand-made Kain Highwind plush while I cried. You see when I was 11 years, I had a crush on the dragoon and I still do. I heard a "Cass, open this door please…" asked my 16 year-old brother, Noel who has light brown hair and blue violet eyes. "Just leave me alone Noel!" I screamed, not wanting anyone to accompany me. This is the reason why I hated my father; it was because he never was impressed about anything I did._

* * *

_End Flashback & Tidus's P.O.V._

As I talked with Firion, I noticed that Cass was staring at the direction that my old man went and she seems lost in thought. Rosebud and I saw what she was staring at. There was a little girl that wore something similar to my wear and two people that looked like her parents, I heard from the girl's mouth a, _"Father, Mother, look what I just drew!"_ I recognized the voice as Cassie's so this must mean that we're seeing her past. _"What is it now, kid?"_ asked the man who must be her father. She showed it and her mother said, _"That's beautiful Cassie."_ And smile then a little girl of maybe 3 years ran in. _"Wathcha draw Sis?"_ Sis? Look's like Cass isn't the only child. _"I drew… remember her from one of those games I played?"_ The younger sibling nodded and said, _"That's really pretty… I hope I can draw like you someday!"_ She smiled at her sister then looked and her father all he said was an, _"Ehh…"_ Then Cassie screamed.

_"Father, why can't you just be happy for what I do for once!"_ Then the little Cass ran towards our direction then disappeared into dust. I went up and touched her shoulder and she turned her head to me. Her eyes were glassy and she broke down. Tears leaked from her face from that sad memory. I comforted Cassie until she was ready. I heard the crying stop as she got up. "I… I won't… be…" She whispered then said it loud with pride. "I won't be weak!" Cass looked back at us with her aqua green eyes that now held eagerness despite what had happened a few seconds ago.

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

"Firion, Cass." We looked at him and I knew what he's going to say. "I'm sorry. But I have to go do this alone."

"What?" Firion asked. "I… I have to settle this by myself." I sigh at this and took Firion's words. "You guys are all so selfish…" Firion walks up to Tidus and hands him a Potion. "Here, take this. I've been saving this potion. You know what to do with it." Tidus pockets it to God-knows-where and says, "Thanks so much, Firion. I know I'm being selfish… But… this is my story." He quoted Auron then took off to Dream's End. "Firion," I said then I got his attention. "I'm going to follow Tidus to make sure that he doesn't hurt himself in any form or shape." I finished and he said, "Well okay, just don't hurt yourself like you said earlier." I nodded and I heard a voice in my head._ "Do you need my assistance?"_ asked the One-Winged Angel. _"Yeah… let's take fight."_

I told him telepathically and I did what Genesis did from Crisis Core. I moved a piece of hair away from my face, then I threw my left arm across me, and a black wing sprouted from my back. I jumped to the sky and took off. I now knew the feeling of flying on wings and it felt well… free and peaceful. Then I landed on a spot and took a short nap, which also led to my last Destiny Odyssey X Spirit Meeting.

I woke up in Besaid and saw Yuna and Auron. "You're finally here…" says the unsent. Then Yuna spoke up. "You're going to help Tidus win this cycle?" I nodded and responded to her question. "Yeah, that's what friends do. They help each other out." Just there's only one problem and it's not about my friends. Do _I_ have a _crystal_ to help the ten to stop Chaos from wreaking havoc on the land of Dissidia and other realms? That's what bothering me. As if sensing my doubt, Yuna said, "I know that you're doubting that you can help people but, the others are there with you." I looked at the both of them and nodded as everything faded from existence.

I woke up from my short nap to find one of those spheres from Spira except it was the crystal was an amethyst color and the plate was a dark grey color. It entered my ability sphere as my sphere glowed a lavender color. I looked to see that I've now obtained Guardian Blitzer form, Spiral Cut, Jecht Shot, Regen ability, Burning Soul, Ice Brand, Thunder Blade, Excalibur, and Black Sky. I equipped Cross-Slash, Climhazzard, Razor Gale, Insidious, Octaslash, Braver, Giga Gravaton, Regen, Thunder Blade, Black Sky, Tornado, Highwind, Hellfire, Free Energy, Harmonic Waves, and Anima summon stone to Guardian Blitzer. I spread my wing again and went to Dream's End and sang "Otherworld" from the Final Fantasy X Soundtrack.

"_Go now, if you want it_

_An otherworld awaits you_

_Don't you give up on it_

_You bite the hand that feeds you_

_All alone, cold fields you wander_

_Memories of it, cloud your sight_

_Fills your dreams, disturbs your slumber_

_Lost your way, a fallen knight_

_Hold now, aim is steady_

_An otherworld awaits you_

_One thousand years, you ready?_

_The otherworld, it takes you_

_Go, into the sand, and the dust, and the sky_

_Go now, there's no better plan than to do or to die_

_Free me, pray to the faith, in the face of the light_

_Feed me, fill me with sin, and get ready to fight_

_You know you will..._

_You know you will..._

_You know, you know, you know, you know, that you will..._

_You know, you know, you know, you know, that you will..._

_You know you will..._

_Fight, fight, fight_

_Fight, fight, FIGHT!_

_Fight, fight, fight_

_Fight, fight, FIGHT!_

_Hope dies, and you wander_

_The otherworld, it makes you_

_Dreams, they rip asunder_

_The otherworld, it hates you_

_Free now, ride up on it_

_Up to the heights, it takes you_

_Go now, if you want it_

_An otherworld awaits you."_

* * *

_Later At Dream's End & Nobody's P.O.V._

Cassie finally reached Dream's End before the brawl between father and son started. She landed on the guard of the giant stone version of Jecht's Sword and folded her wing. Tidus came running towards the injured Jecht, but to only stop a few feet away. "So… have you made up your mind yet?" asked Tidus's father. "I have." Then Tidus walks up to his father with the potion from Firion in hand. He then pours it over his father, which heals his injuries from his fight with Emperor Mateus.

Jecht gets up while holding his sword and Tidus walks back a few feet. "What's the big idea? You taking pity on me?" Jecht questions his son. "It didn't feel right- beating you when you're weak." Tidus then summons his sword to battle and shouts, "You're a no-good, self-centered old bastard! But I realized- The old man I know- is the guy that always wins, the toughest guy in the world! That's who I have to beat!" Cassie silently says a "You go Ty!" Jecht hmph's and says, "The skinny little kid, talking tough." He then crosses his arms. "You'd better not regret it later."

"I'll regret it… if I don't fight you!"

"Then let's do this!"

"You're finished!" Then Tidus flips his way to Jecht and slashes Brotherhood across his father's chest. It didn't harm him so he punches Tidus but he dodges it by a few inches. Cassie's eyes grew wide at this thinking what would happen if it was her in Tidus's place. Tidus flips backwards to his pervious place. "Oh." Says Jecht and Tidus wipes his nose with his thumb and says, "Just beginning!"

"Then how's this?" questions Jecht as he dashes forward and he delivers a Falcon Punch to Tidus's stomach. "X-" Was Cassie's expressions were. "That's gotta hurt!" whispers Cassie from the hilt of the sword. Jecht then sends his son flying into the giant stone sword. The sword shakes and Cassie nearly fell off but gained balance quickly. Tidus passes out from the impact. "Look what happens when I don't hold back." Says Jecht as he sits down near his son. "Well, now you know that nobody can beat me." He looks at his son and says, "You're still just a kid. You've got limitless potential running through your veins." Tidus's hand slightly twitches but his father doesn't notice. "You'll be up on your feet by tomorrow with your friend." Looks like he noticed me, thought Cassie.

Jecht walks away from his son but hears panting. "Where are you going?" asks Tidus as he gets up with the support of Brotherhood. "This isn't over yet. There's no tomorrow for me…" Then he shouts with anger, "Unless I beat you today!"

"Pesky little runt." Says Jecht as he powers up. _"He's going Super Sayian! XD"_ Thought Cassie. "Who do you take after?" he asked then Tidus runs up to him with Brotherhood in hand. "Go ask yourself!" Cassie uncrosses he legs and stands with her arms crossed. "Go and get 'em Ty." She says.

"Let's end this huh?" asks Jecht as Tidus goes sprints to him and repeatedly spins **(Spiral Cut)**. Jecht hits back with a combo of punch, rush, violent spin, and does a couple of slashes with his sword **(Jecht Blade)**. Tidus throws a blitzball and ricochets from his father **(Wither Shot)**. Jecht sees an EX crystal across fromhis place and srints to it. Tidus sees this to and tries to get it before his father grasps it. But it was to late and Jecht enters his EX-Mode, Final Aeon. Jecht's skin becomes darker and rougher with spikes growing out of both shoulders with his left arm transformed into a large claw, his hair turns white and his eyes now glow an eerie purple, and his sword is now black with faint white swirl patterns. Jecht then charges into Tidus and gives him a series of punches, ending with a kick to the stomach. A rock appears behind him a gives it four good kicks where it breaks and crushes Tidus **(Blitz King)**, ending his EX-Mode.

"Two can play that game old man!" Tidus yelled and he too, entered his EX-Mode with Caladbolg equipped. He then repeatedly spins towards Jecht **(Spiral Cut)**. Then he slashes a few times, and pulls out a blitzball and hurls it at his father, which bounces back. Tidus then flip kicks it where it causes a mighty explosion finishing off Jecht. Cassie then lands on the ground a few feet away from Tidus. "You were watching the whole time?" asked Tidus. "Yeah." Cassie confessed as she scratches the back of her head. The two looked at Jecht as he says, "Boy, that stings…"

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

"Dad!" shouts Tidus as he runs towards his father with worry. Jecht then starts to slowly disappear into a purple-black abyss. "Oh, come on… You're fading already?" Said man looks up at his son and says, "Looks like it."

"I hate you." I stood there silent as I watched this unfold. Reminding me what happened when I was 11 years old when I finally confessed that I hated my father, my own "flesh and blood" as Firion would say. "I hated you so much… I've always wished you'd be gone. But deep down." Tidus put his head down as he said this. "What I really wanted was just… your approval… for you to tell me that I've grown strong-" Tidus says slowly breaking apart inside. Jecht grunted and said, "Looks like the kid will never grow up."

"That's not my fault." Tidus eyes sadden as he spoke. "I can't help it. I'm your son, after all." Jecht chuckles at this. "I guess you are." The two shared a small laugh. "Hey, cry-baby…" Jecht called out as he stood up and start fading, almost transparent. "You've grown strong." Tidus gasped at this. "And your little friend over there," He said motioning to me and directed his last sentence to me. "You reminded me of a good friend of ours. Please take care of Tidus for me." I nodded in response and said, "Don't worry, he'll be safe as long as we're with him." Then Jecht disappears from existence. Then two balls of light appeared in front of Tidus and I. His crystal while mine transformed into the wicked "J" that the two wore in a form of a necklace similar to Tidus. It then glowed silver and disappeared into my heart. _"I am Jecht, the Brutal Blitzer… I will guide you through this war…"_ I smiled at this and looked at Tidus as he held his crystal.

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

"Don't worry." Said Tidus to himself as he looks at the stars. "I'll take good care of this." Cassie walks over to Tidus and says, "Well, looks like we now got your crystal. So, we gotta go meet the others." Tidus nodded and the two walked to find Firion, Cecil, and Cloud.

_Later At Lunar Subterrane_

The two found the others. "Hey Rosebud!" Shouted Tidus, getting the gang's attention. "Hello there Tidus and Cassie." Greeted Cecil and Cassie looked at Firion and Cloud with a "how does he know my name" look and Firion looked back with a "we told him" look and Cassie made a small "o" on her lips. "You guys found your crystals yet?" asked Tidus as he held out his. Firion and Cecil shook their heads no. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's find them!" says Cassie with excitement. Then the five walked to find the crystals

* * *

"_This is my story. And you're not part of it."_

_Auron, Kingdom Hearts II_

…**To Be Continued In…**

Chapter III: Cecil Harvey

* * *

**M.G. Crystal:** Sorry I didn't update soon you guys! Please forgive me.

**Lumina:** -walks in, an OC from "Warrior's Legacy"- So how come Cassie didn't fight Jecht along with Tidus?

**Cassie:** Well, Jecht is Tidus's fight, not mine. This will happen in Chapter III between the fight of Cecil and Golbez and maybe between Zidane and Kuja. I don't know M.G has to decide so please leave a review.

**Jecht:** If ya don't, the power of the Final Aeon will be unleashed on you.


End file.
